


Lyren's First Day

by DraceDomino



Series: Smutty Shorts [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Know how to make a great impression the first day of school? Suck teacher dick in the faculty lounge.Lyren is the red hot OC ofH I V E,make sure to check him out!Ms. Stahl is my own slutty creation.





	Lyren's First Day

Lyren’s First Day

Wasn’t too strange to catch a girl in high school flashing her pussy, but doing it to a teacher? Bold slut, especially for a new transfer. Those were the kind of students that really knew how to excel in class. Those were the students that got an invitation to the faculty lounge during the lunch break, where some of the teachers put them to the test - see if they were willing to live up to the promises made by a glimpse of shaved teenage cunt as viewed from just underneath the edge of a frayed denim skirt.

So far? Lyren was living up to expectations.

“Fuck, new girl’s a real slut. Just look at her go,” the math teacher beamed as he watched the last inch of his dick push past a pair of tightly-wrapped lips, and felt a hooked nose nudge against his lap. He took a deep breath as pleasure shuddered through him and clutched the back of her ponytail, wringing tight against it with the same hand that wore his wedding ring. Every inch of his girthy length was pushed inside the young woman’s throat, and still he could feel her tongue sweeping back and forth underneath the shaft, keeping him keenly teased. “Lucked out this time. Gonna be a great semester.”

“Not if you keep hogging her,” the voice of the school principal chimed up - a large, well-built black man that stepped up to have a bit of fun for himself. He exchanged a smirk with the math teacher just as easily as they passed her ponytail, and soon the girl’s voice was offered as a sharp, soaked gasp to the air before a new dick was pressed to her outstretched tongue. Lyren barely had a chance to set her sights on the principal before her whimper was muffled by the weight of his dick, and she was once more forced to throat an incredible length from the well-hung faculty. The principal’s noise of approval came soon after, and with one hand still fiercely gripping her ponytail, the other lowered to pat her on the head. “Good girl, Lyren. You’re going to fit right in here.”

Lyren would’ve thanked him if her mouth wasn’t full - but then, she didn’t really know his name. Or the math teacher’s. Or the science teacher who was still waiting for his turn from behind them, or the busty, redheaded English teacher that was lingering further still, her arms folded across her chest with a grin. The four of them were happy to feed her three cocks and a pussy for lunch, and she was just as happy to prove what a good student she’d be. By the time the bell rang to return to class, she still wouldn’t know their names...but she’d know what they tasted like, and that was more than enough.

Kneeling there, Lyren kept bouncing her head up and down, gobbling the large, brown cock of her principal all the way to the base each time. She was still fully dressed for the moment - classic grunge style with unlaced combat boots, a frayed denim skirt ending just above scraped knees, and a flannel shirt tied around her waist. Her L7 band tee was a snug fit around her thick waist and ample bust, and was currently sporting wet marks from the long dollops of spit that were fucked from her mouth by her teachers. With her hands firmly affixed to her principal’s waist Lyren kept at it, banging her pronounced nose against his lap, greedily sucking him down to the base even if the stretch to her throat stung. She was trying to make a good impression, after all!

“Hmm...since I’m the only one the little slut didn’t have a chance to flash, I think it’s high time I see what all the fuss is about,” the English teacher chimed up, adjusting the edge of her glasses and advancing. She was a busty menace in her own right, practically popping out of her button-up shirt and wearing a pencil skirt that perfectly accented her rear. When she moved to kneel behind Lyren she made it a point to bonk the blonde’s head with her tits, and then squeezed them firmly to the girl’s shoulders as her hands stretched out to explore. The tense, tough blonde was suddenly left whimpering around a mouthful of dick as experienced hands stretched over her - one sliding just underneath the edge of her band tee to tease fingers over her belly button, and the other slipping power to dip underneath the skirt.

“Mmpph! Hmmmn!” Lyren’s voice was muffled, muted, choked by cock as she felt fingers drift behind her. A focused touch pressed to her pussy, rubbing in well-practiced motions as the scent of the older woman’s perfume filled her senses. Absently Lyren’s knees spread a little further apart and she found herself grinding against her teacher’s touch, doing her best to gaze behind her even while maintaining her focus on the principal. “Hnnng…!”

“She’s loving that, Ms. Stahl,” the science teacher joined in, just as he and the math one moved to flank the slut’s cheeks. While Lyren was fingered by a kneeling redhead the three men swarmed her, rubbing precum-glistened cocktips against her cheeks and giving her heavy, moist cockslaps while they waited their turn. “Guess she doesn’t care who’s playing with her pussy, so long as someone’s enjoying it!”

Lyren, once more, would’ve spoke in agreement if she had the opportunity, but none came to pass. When the principal pulled his meat from her lips it was only so she could be passed to one of the others, and then again and again between the trio. Gasps and groans escaped the teenager’s throat as she was so freely shared, threads of spit webbing all of them together just as they bridged over her hooked nose and smeared across her cheeks. At a certain point the busty English teacher worked two fingers into her teenage cunt while her thumb squeezed to the girl’s pucker, and Ms. Stahl even leaned forward so far as to press her lips to the edge of Lyren’s ear, whispering in a throaty voice.

“It’ll take more than a couple of blowjobs to impress me,” she half-taunted, half-encouraged the young woman, whispering so low that none of the men could hear over the sound of that sloppy, moist work. “I wonder how many cocks it’ll take to break a sturdy girl like you…?”

She spoke as if it was a foregone conclusion that she would - at one point - find that magic number, and the certainty with which she spoke was enough to make Lyren quake in excitement. Her pussy milked the older woman’s digits and she practically howled against the trio of dicks she was still being fed, up until the point that the principal and the two teachers finally started to unload their spunk. When the time came Ms. Stahl was quick to move her free hand upward, shoving it into Lyren’s ponytail and pulling it hard. She forced the new girl’s head back and offered the men a lovely target for their cum - the exposed, moaning face of a teenage girl with her lips parted and her tongue hanging free like a begging dog.

The entire time they came, Ms. Stahl’s fingers worked Lyren’s pussy with increasingly more fierce pumps of her fingers. By the very end the slut was dripping underneath her denim skirt, and as the ropes of cum flew Lyren whimpered and whined with every trace of squirt that splashed against her. Hot streaks of white lashed her forehead, cheeks, rushed over her tongue and filled her gaping mouth - and the math teacher in particular pushed his tip flush against the side of her pronounced, large nose and came point blank against it to leave it cum-covered and sticky.

“Ah...ahh...th...thank...y-” Lyren cut herself off by shutting her lips tight and gulping, unable to resist swallowing down a half-mouthful of her new teachers’ collective cum. With the texture coating her throat just as it slathered her face, she found herself quaking in excitement as the trio of men started to pack their dicks away. When Lyren finally turned and managed to open her eyes past the veil of cum clinging to her lashes, she saw the face of the redhead Ms. Stahl - who was turning her head gently to the side to show that she had caught some of the friendly fire.

One lense of her glasses bore a streak of cum, and Lyren immediately knew it was her responsibility to clean it. Without anything more than a glance from Ms. Stahl, Lyren obeyed by dipping her head forward and sticking out her tongue, swiping the last bit of flavor from her teacher’s glasses and gulping it down with the rest. The reward she received was the sudden yank of Ms. Stahl’s fingers from her pussy, and then her stern, thoughtful voice as she rose to her feet.

“She’s a fine slut,” the redhead murmured, rubbing her chin with the same fingers the teenage girl left soaked with juice. “But I’d love to see what else she can do. Any teen bitch with a mouth can wrap it around a dick, of course.”

Lyren, kneeling there with pussy soaked beneath her skirt, cum coating her face and matting her hair, and breathing desperate and slightly ragged, merely gave a cum-flavored gulp as she looked up at the quartet.

Whatever they had planned for her next would have to wait - for the bell suddenly rang summoning her to her next class. She’d have to go through the rest of the school day with only cum for lunch and the scent of three teachers’ cocks on her face...but there was no time to squeeze in a snack or wash up.

After all, she was the new girl at Bishop Meadows.

She had to make a good impression.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage you to check out the Series this story is a part of. It's a collection of shorts ranging from 1k-1.5k words spreading across a bunch of different properties. If you're looking for something short and spicy, I got your number!
> 
> [Check me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
